


Закон мимикрии

by philippa, WTF_Kings_2018



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018
Summary: Истинный ученый и энтузиаст не знает преград. Но иногда они все-таки возникают.





	Закон мимикрии

**Author's Note:**

> **Название** : Закон мимикрии  
>  **Автор:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер** : драббл, 985 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : ОМП, Джек Бенджамин  
>  **Категория** : джен  
>  **Жанр** : повседневность  
>  **Рейтинг** : G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Истинный ученый и энтузиаст не знает преград. Но иногда они все-таки возникают.  
>  **Примечание** : Набоков был здесь.  
>  **Размещение** : запрещено без разрешения автора

Местность была выбрана им заранее. Карты Гильбоа, с превеликим трудом добытые у знакомых из дипломатических кругов, оказались на удивление точными, и хотя каждый шаг в этой стране был обставлен десятком условий, ему удалось, хоть и не сразу, взять в аренду автомобиль и выехать до пробок, рано утром. Столица, Шайло, которую он быстро оставил позади, не расползалась во все стороны щупальцами пригородов, как европейские города, а заканчивалась внезапно, будто замкнутая внутри невидимых стен — и сменялась степью с редкими рощицами, летом высушенной и выжженной, а сейчас жадно торопящейся ожить и цвести. 

Он свернул с пустынной автострады на первую же проселочную дорогу, оставил машину и, пробившись сквозь заросли невысокого кустарника, под неумолчный звон цикад распаковал рюкзак. Кругом не было ни души. Он присоединил сетку из мягкой вываренной марли к обручу, а обруч к рукоятке, раздвинув ее на всю длину. Больше ничего — никаких новомодных ловушек, особых ламп, сосудов с пахучей приманкой. Только сачок, собственные руки, опыт и глазомер.

Бабочки восхищали его с детства — не столько своим легкокрылым изяществом, сколько полным отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения. Там, где прочие живые твари мимикрировали, сливаясь с землей, листьями или ветвями, притворяясь опасными или несъедобными, бабочки без утайки являли себя миру. Он отлично понимал, что склонен увлекаться, но мог воздать им почести только охотой на равных. Тем более сейчас, когда речь шла не о какой-нибудь голубянке или лимоннице, а о совершенно новой разновидности самой Danaus plexippus.

Он вдохнул витающие в воздухе ароматы трав и цветов, уловил слабый запах дыма — должно быть, где-то жгли костер или топили печь... хотя какие здесь печи?

Целый ураган разноцветных крыльев метался над пестрыми головками соцветий, но он высматривал среди них только одни — темно-оранжевые, с черной каймой и прожилками, с белыми пятнами на верхней паре. Судя по всему, здесь был настоящий энтомологический рай. Гильбоа, как явствовало из доступных источников, воевала едва ли не двадцать лет кряду — не мудрено, что наукой, которую невозможно поставить на службу, никто не занимался. Тем лучше — этой бабочке он сам сможет дать имя...

Она возникла перед ним, словно по волшебству: покачнулась на лиловатом цветке и застыла во всей своей царственной красе. Сачок взлетел бесшумно, но опуститься так и не успел. Бабочка исчезла, чтобы возникнуть в нескольких шагах поодаль. Обычное дело — разве что другие были далеко не так быстры. Проследить за ней никак не удавалось. Когда вторая и третья попытка тоже закончились неудачей, он поймал себя на том, что начинает раздражаться, и остановился. Бабочка будто поняла его — теперь она сидела на белом соцветии, распространявшем горьковатый лимонный запах, и медленно взмахивала крылышками, давая рассмотреть себя во всех деталях. 

Он отдышался, успокаиваясь. За спиной, с дороги, послышался слабый шум — должно быть, шла машина, — и бабочка вдруг застыла, сложив крылья и показав темную их изнанку. Разумеется, не от звука мотора — еще одним свойством бабочек, неизменно потрясавшим его, был их слух, способность слышать только шелест крыльев: другие теории, что выдвигались на этот счет, он категорически отвергал.

Но, так или иначе, бабочка не двигалась. Сачок взлетел — и накрыл добычу.

Он осторожно расправил марлю, стараясь не повредить крылышек, перехватил сетку, извлек из кармана пинцет и приготовился сдавить грудку бабочки, оставляя тщательный осмотр до поры — но к шуму мотора прибавился треск веток, а затем и голоса. Кричали на гелвуйском: тем больше причин было эти крики игнорировать. Уже торопясь, он вытащил из сумки морилку...

— Положить все на землю! Руки вверх! — Приказ прозвучал по-английски, а когда он, не слушая, продолжил отвинчивать крышку морилки — еще и по-французски.

Затем за спиной громыхнуло, и прямо у его ног что-то пролетело, срезав головки цветов.

— Оставаться на месте! Руки вверх!

Он наконец-то оглянулся: джип грязно-зеленого цвета притормозил в десяти шагах, с места рядом с водителем выскочил человек, одетый в пятнистую форму, и зашагал к нему, сминая траву тяжелыми, перепачканными в рыжей глине ботинками.

— Это запретная зона, — бросил он на ходу на почти безупречном английском. — Гражданские сюда не допускаются. Ваши документы?

Еще одна нелепая современная манера — ни погон, ни знаков различия! Из машины тем временем выбрались еще двое с автоматами в руках: первый с виду ничем от них не отличался, разве что казался безоружным. И слишком молодым для офицера. 

Мимикрия, вдруг подумал он. Офицер пытается притвориться рядовым, стать таким, как прочие, не вести людей в атаку, а стрелять откуда-то из укрытия за много миль от противника. Потому, должно быть, и запретная зона.

Сетка опустилась на землю — он успел только наступить на нее, чтобы не упустить бабочку, и извлек из внутреннего кармана права. Офицерик принял их, пробежав взглядом по строчкам, и тут же отвлекся, уставившись под ноги.

— Что это?

— Сачок. Я лепидоптеролог. — И видя непонимающе сдвинутые брови, пояснил: — Специалист по бабочкам.

— Что там в сачке? — уточнил офицер. — Вы ловите бабочек?

— Только одну, Данаиду монарх. Увидел ее в вашей кинохронике: очевидно, местная разновидность, никем еще не описанная...

За спиной что-то коротко, но энергично проговорили по-гелвуйски: судя по всему, выругались.

— Эти бабочки охраняются законом. — Офицер смотрел в упор, светлые глаза его были холодны, на висках вздулись жилы. — Вы иностранец? Где остановились? Придется проследовать с нами до выяснения обстоятельств. Вашу машину отгонят на стоянку. И немедленно выпустите бабочку. 

Не удостаивая ответом, он склонился, надеясь как можно точнее запомнить несбывшееся открытие. Возможно, стоило предупредить, что бабочка может быть повреждена? Или это только усугубит вину?

— Я арестован?

— Задержаны. Вас передадут военной полиции, — отчеканил офицерик и вдруг, точно не в силах сдерживаться, прикрикнул: — Выпускайте же! Скорее!

Он с сожалением поднял сачок, да так и застыл, не разгибаясь: бабочка исчезла. Сетка была пуста. Он провел рукой по траве, перепачкав ладонь, выпрямился, обшаривая взглядом окрестность, и едва сдержал вздох сожаления. Бабочка кружила совсем рядом, плясала в воздухе без малейших усилий, будто красуясь: должно быть, выбралась, когда он придерживал сетку ногой. 

Один из солдат выкрикнул что-то. Второй одобрительно покивал. Никакой субординации! Офицер даже не подумал их одернуть — стоял и смотрел, как мелькают прямо над его головой рыже-черные крылья, точно отбрасывая тень на раскрывшееся вдруг совсем молодое лицо.

— Вы не понимаете, — начал он в пароксизме последней надежды. — Это уникальное творение природы, которое...

— Отчего же, — сказал офицер, неотрывно следя за бабочкой, почти невидимой уже в зеленоватом, пронизанном солнечными лучами, дымном воздухе. — Отчего же. Отлично понимаю. 


End file.
